Wall Street (movie)
Wall Street is a 1987 Oliver Stone movie starring Michael Douglas as an Independent Hero and Charlie Sheen as his deranged protege. Plot Michael Douglas plays Gordon Gecko, a free market libertarian who is very successful and has gotten to the top with hard work. Charlie Sheen is Bud Fox (good news), a stockbroker who sees Gecko as the man he wishes to someday be. Fox gets a job with Gecko by providing him with some good stock tips, and he continues to find good tips, by following Gecko's example of hard work. Sadly, Fox's father is a scumbag liberal who is a member of a union and therefore hates competition, corporations, personal responsibility, the free market, freedom, America and God. Fox tries to break away from his father's evil influence but then his father fakes an illness to make Fox feel guilty, like Kathy Bates in The Waterboy. Due to Fox's newfound White Guilt he decides to commit treason by ruining Gecko's business. In the process he is arrested by the PC police because of his prior acts of aiding and abetting a red-blooded American Man. Gecko goes to jail because being a White independent these days makes you guilty of a hate crime. Moral Greed is good. Quotes "The richest one percent of this country owns half our country's wealth, five trillion dollars. One third of that comes from hard work, two thirds comes from inheritance, interest on interest accumulating to widows and idiot sons and what I do, stock and real estate speculation. It's bullshit. You got ninety percent of the American public out there with little or no net worth. I create nothing. I own. We make the rules, pal. The news, war, peace, famine, upheaval, the price per paper clip. We pick that rabbit out of the hat while everybody sits out there wondering how the hell we did it. Now you're not naive enough to think we're living in a democracy, are you buddy? It's the free market. And you're a part of it. You've got that killer instinct. Stick around pal, I've still got a lot to teach you."- Gordon Gecko, pointing out the system works Wall Street 2: Money Never Snitches In 2010 it became necessary for some reason to film a sequel of sorts. This movie would also involve Wall Street, and everyone in the movie would have an annoying voice and be annoying in general. The plot would involve Gecko's daughter, an androgyne, and her fiance. It wouldnt be about Gecko though and he wouldnt even have dialogue in the first half hour even though hes the only reason people would watch the movie. Thats called good writing. There would be a nonsensical cameo by Bud Fox. Also the movie would be boring and have a stupid ending. Oliver Stone pulled it off flawlessly. Moral Greeds still good, and now its legal. Quotes "Now that I've stolen your 100 million dollars and turned it into over a billion I guess I'll return the principal to you. It's called being a good father." - Gordon Gecko